


Ditzy Drool, Trail of cum.

by PeeJayXela



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ball Growth, Come Inflation, Come Leaking, F/M, Magic Revealed, Penis Growth, Rape, Stuck In a Window, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Relationships: Ditzy Doo/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Ditzy Drool, Trail of cum.

I awoke today to a knock on my door- a very solid knock, like someone had clunked half a coconut against my door. 

It was early- much more early than my normal mail, but the ditzy voice outside the door called for-

“Delivery!”

I sat up, rubbing my head with a groan. Delivery, huh? I don’t recall having ordered anything, but maybe it was for a neighbor- or something I ordered ages ago. 

So, slowly, I started to get up, pulling on some sweats and rubbing my head. 

No sooner than I had gotten up, though, I heard a crash, spinning around to my door, walking out into the hallway. 

“I came in through the window!” The voice called, and I walked even faster, absolutely baffled as to how somebody could ever think that was okay to do. 

In my front room, I looked down to see the woman who had broken and entered into my home, only to find that… 

It wasn’t a woman at all. 

Four legs, a rounded snout, and the blondest tail I had ever seen… 

I’d say it was a horse, but it was much too.. Soft and smooth- the best I could describe it as was a pony with incredibly expressive - if slightly misaligned- eyes. 

She looked up at me, and her expression lit up, and before I could say a word, long, grey wings unfurled from her sides, fluttering to lift herself from the ground and plant herself on solid fee-

… 

Hooves. 

Either way, her wing curled over, acting as… fingers? To open her cute satchel and pull out a little brown paper parcel, holding it out to me. 

I truly had no Idea how to respond, staring in awe at the… pony, and reaching unsure hands to take the package. 

“Uh… What… are you?” I asked, but she simply tilted her head at me an giggled, turning around and lifting herself into the air with a flutter of her wings- 

She flew towards my open window, sticking out her hooves like superman as she went through- 

Or, rather- 

Tried to get through. 

When reaching her hips, she stopped, kicking her back hooves and making a little noise of distress. 

Her wings fluttered harder, only wedging herself further into the frame. 

I was in the midst of opening my package when she gave a little yelp, looking back to me with a struggling expression. 

“W-wait! Don’t open it while I’m here!” She called to me, and I frowned in even more confusion, insanely curious as to why she wouldn’t want me to. 

So, of course, I opened it, feeling a cool metal touch my skin, and dropping the package and paper to reveal a bronze bracelet, engraved with little carvings of horses, and phallic imagery of all kinds. 

What was so special about this? 

I turned it around in my hands, feeling the comfortable weight. 

“Don’t put it on-!!” She squeaked at me, her back legs kicking like a- well, horse in distress… 

So, of course, I put the bracelet on. 

Instantly, I felt a heaviness take over my entire lower section, my sweatpants filling and groin expanding until my grey sweatpants ripped, and I took them off, revealing that my cock had grown to extreme proportions, balls hanging low like mangoes. 

I let out a yelp, and she let out a scream upon realising what I had done, her legs kicking even more. 

I was so, so horny all of a sudden, the new, huge cock below me hardening up and starting to drip, leaking out desperately- 

And hey, what do you know- there was a perfectly good, squirming hole in front of me, trying desperately to get out- 

In a fit of arousal, I grabbed a stool to stand on, grabbing her hips, and stuffing my cock deep inside of the pony pusy presented to me… 

She screamed, going slack aside from her wings, which fluttered and flapped in all kinds of ways, to lodge herself out. 

But at this point, it was way too late for me to stop, shoving harder and deeper with each thrust- 

It was a good job that I was fucking a pony, because this size of cock would absolutely kill a normal woman. 

Thankfully, despite perhaps being a little painful, it was absolutely survivable for the… mare below me. 

She was babbling to herself, her sing-songed voice now dissolving into little whimpers and whines as her wings fluttered rapidly.

I grabbed the wings like hair, yanking them back and pushing my thumbs into the feathers, watching them spread and trembling like fingers. 

Still, what she was saying no longer mattered to me as I slammed a hand against the frame of the window, cussing harshly as I pushed deeper inside- 

She clenched around me, her thighs clenching up, flanks and hides muscles sliding under her as- 

She squirted back on me, letting out a loud moan and yelp, clenching up around me- 

The clench made me spurt, suddenly cumming deep, deep inside her, filling her up till the fur on her belly bulged, hitting against the bottom of my window frame, so full her pink skin could be seen through. 

With my last, incredible thrust, she popped through the window frame, her wings working overtime to lift her off of the ground and starting to fly into the air- but with all that extra weight, She could barely get above rooftop level. 

I grinned, watching my own cum drip down onto my grass, and I rushed to take off my new bracelet, my cock and balls shrinking down as I grabbed my clothes, yanking them on and rushing out the door to follow the drips I had made. 

I kept my eyes up, walking below the slow moving pony, a lovely afternoon stroll, keeping my eyes fixed above me.

I lost sight of her when she flew over the forest, but I could follow the trail of cum through, until the forest got thicker, but I was close enough to just listen out for what I was looking for, now. 

I finally found it- a cobblestone well in the thickest part of the forest. 

Like a rock pool, but the waters were thick, and almost a rainbow, an oil spill- it was really beautiful. 

A pool of cum was next to the pool, ironically, and I knelt down next to the rock pool. 

Reaching towards it, I… Poked a finger in- and instead of feeling wet, It felt like… a warm, dry, summers day on the other side…. 

So… This was where the Pony came from… 

Do I dare go? Do I find what they gave me this bracelet for... ? 

I dunked my hand in, trying to clench my hand on the other side, and it worked. 

I could pull it back, without any issue- So I leant over the side, dipping my head in- 

On the other side, I saw… A forest- like mine- but smoother, and greener, and… better- It smelled natural, but not a farm kind of natural… It was beautiful. 

Once again, I pulled my head back, and it came out fine, I could come back without trouble… 

… 

With a leap of blind faith, I tipped myself into the pool, grasping onto the other side and pulling myself all the way through. 

… 

I clambered out the other side, looking at my hands, my body- 

I looked smoother, cleaner- I felt lighter, and my eyes felt wider… 

This was where the pony came from, and I looked down to see the white liquid on the forest floor, knowing I was in the same place as the mare from before. 

So, taking an inhale of the sweet air, I continued along the trail that I had made myself. 

Hopefully, at the very least, I could find my way back home.


End file.
